Be Strong
by ShadowtotheLight
Summary: Yugi has just lost his fiance, and Yami has lost his brother. Can they coumfort eachother and continue on with their lives and worldwide tour? Or will they crumble to peices? Summary is bad, but it is a good story! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**One**

Hello guys! Well I have a lot of spare time on my hands so I decided I would go back and make some changes to my old stories. Hope it's improved some.

* * *

><p>Yugi fell to his knees sobbing when the doctor told him the news. "What? H…he can't be gone" he sobbed.<p>

Atem is gone? His fiancé is gone? The only person who he had ever truly loved is gone? Just killed himself without leaving a reason for his friends? This has to be a mistake, he can't be gone we were going to get married after the tour. He can't be gone.

"I'm sorry, but he had taken to many pills. He was too far gone for us to help him" the doctor said before he walked away. Yugi looked around at his friends and Atemu's parents.

"Where is Yami?" he asked in a quiet voice, more tears running down his face. Joey got up and ran out of the room to find his friend while Serenity and Tea bent down in front of Yugi.

"Yugi, I know it hurts but he's in a better place now. He's not in any more pain" Tea said trying to comfort her best friend.

Yugi shook his head and looked up at her. "I know that Tea, but he was the only person I ever fell in love with. Atem is kept me strong. Why didn't I notice something was wrong? I could have stopped this if I had only paid more attention to him…" Yugi said before breaking down crying again.

He didn't notice when Tea and Serenity moved away and another body sank to the floor in front of him. "Yugi…"

Yugi looked up into tear filled deep violet eyes. "Yami I'm sorry, I should have realized something was wrong…. I should have done something…." He broke down crying again.

Yami pulled Yugi into a hug and squeezed him. "Yugi…it isn't your fault, I'm his little brother I should have known too…." He didn't finish before he broke down sobbing, burying his head in Yugi's hair.

The rest of the group Yami has never cried since they became friends with him, they knew his was hurting if he was crying.

Serenity turned to Duke and cried into his shoulder. Tea turned to Tristan, Joey hugged Seto and cried silently while the brunette buried his face in Joey's hair to hide his own tears. Mokuba sat down and cried into his hands, while Ryou ran into Bakura's arms and Malik turned to Marik.

The only sound that was heard was the sobbing of a group of friends that just lost a very special member of their group.

* * *

><p>Well here's chapter one revised! Hope you enjoyed it!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Two**_

Hope you like it!

I do not own Yugioh

* * *

><p>Yugi gripped Yami's hand as he hauled him up off the floor of the waiting room. "Yami…. what am I supposed to do now?" he asked as the group made their way down the hallway.<p>

Yami looked at Yugi for a second before looking down at his feet. "Well I don't know Yugi. I guess we just have to go on with the tour and move on. He would want that." Yami whispered with a tear falling down his face.

* * *

><p>After everyone left the hospital and returned to their tour buses, Yugi, Yami, Seto, Mokuba,Joey and Mokuba were just relaxing. Yugi laying his head in Yami's lap with Yami stroking his hair. Yugi had pulled himself together enough that he wasn't crying anymore but he was still broken.<p>

"Are you okay Yug?" Joey asked with a slight smile.

Yugi slightly nodded and sat up. "I guess you can say that…."

Joey nodded, "we'll get through this Yug, trust me. We all have each other's backs."

Yugi smiled. "Thank you so much." He turned to look at Yami. "Yami can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked, Yami stared at him with a puzzled expression for a minute before nodded as he stood up with Yugi, and followed him out of the room.

* * *

><p>Serenity, Joey, Seto, and Mokuba watched as Yugi led Yami to his room and shut the door.<p>

"Do you think we should listen?" Joey asked looking between Seto and Serenity. Seto shook his head and Serenity smiled and stood up. "I am" she said as she walked out of the room. Joey just shook his head and leaned into Seto's chest.

* * *

><p>Yugi led Yami into his room and pulled him over to sit down on the bed. Yami looked over and the smaller teen beside him, a concerned look on his face. "So Yugi what did you want to talk to me about?"<p>

"Yami, do you think he would still be here if I didn't kill our baby?" Yugi mumbled.

Yami's face grew hard and serious. His jaw tightening, as he stared at Yugi. "How could you say that?" He asked in a very calm voice.

Yugi looked down at his feet, avoiding Yami's gaze. "W…ell he was so happy when we found out. But sfter I fell off the stage in L.A. and lost the baby he didn't act like himself anymore. So it's…it's my fault he's gone" Yugi mumbled.

Yami shook his head, gaze now fixated on the wall. "Yugi it's not your fault you fell off the stage, It was an accident. Accidents happen."

Yugi sighed, tears filling his eyes. "An accident that I could have prevented…" He whispered, thinking only he could hear.

Yami shook his, standing up from the bed and stalking over to the door.

"Yami where are you going?"

"Out" Was the only reply he got before the door was yanked open and slammed behind the teen.

Yugi let out a sob and fell back onto the bed. Heart breaking a little more, if that was even possible.

* * *

><p>Outside the door Serenity was listening silently. She wasn't expecting it when the door was opened and Yami was suddenly standing in front of her. A very pissed off expression on his face. He stared at her for a minute before brushing past her and all the way out of the tour bus, slamming the door behind him.<p>

She walked back into the living room and sat down beside Joey. Who was looking at her confused. "Serenity what happened?" he asked, referring to the very mad Yami who just stalked past him.

She shook her head, still confused herself. "Well….Yugi said if he hadn't hurt the baby, then Atem wouldn't have gotten depressed and killed himself…. When Yami tried to tell him differently he was still blaming himself. I heard whispering, Yami got up and left Yugi in the room. I thought he was going to say something to me but he didn't, he just walked away." She explained, resting her knees on her thighs and holding her chin.

Joey and Seto sat up with wide eyes. "How could he do that? It's not his fault. But what's wrong with Yami? I mean he doesn't usually get that mad that easily." Seto said shaking his head. Joey nodded in agreement to his boyfriend.

Serenity shrugged. "Yami has never acted like this. He's always the understanding one."

Joey nodded, "well, he has just lost his brother, broke up with his girlfriend a week ago, and his life has never been easy. Maybe he just broke."

Serenity stood up with a sigh and stretched. "I just don't know how our managers expect us to go on with the tour without Atem. He was who everyone wanted to see. Not us." She said.

Joey sighed and stood with his sister, looking down at Seto." Let's get some sleep."

* * *

><p>Like it?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Three**_

Hope you like it.

I do not own Yugioh!

* * *

><p>After a few more days on the road the group finally made it to Nashville, Tennessee. Yami was still quiet and withdrawn, expression hard and eyes cold. He never responded to the group with more than a few words when spoken too. He was a completely different person now, but the group had just left him to himself hoping he would get better on his own.<p>

Yugi on the other hand needed all of his friends. He was still upset. More guilt on his shoulders now that Yami was being different. All in all they were crumbling with all the stress, tension, and heartache on their shoulders.

* * *

><p>"Yugi?" Tea whispered as she knocked on the door to her friend's bedroom. There was a faint crying sound coming from the room, so when she didn't get an answer she went ahead and walked in. "Yugi, are you okay?" She asked, walking around the bed so she could see his face. "Come on Yugi, you can't keep doing this to yourself. You've been in this tour bus for three days. Come on lets go out somewhere.<p>

Yugi ignored her for a few minutes before he sat up and nodded, "Yea okay, you're right. Let's go met up with the others"

Tea nodded and stood up with Yugi.

* * *

><p><strong>At the venue<strong>

Joey, Seto, Yami, Serentiy, Marik and Bakura were standing on the stage while Tristan, Malik and Ryou were sitting in the front row seats watching their friends.

"Okay tonight, you all will perform including Tea, and Yugi if he wants to. I want Yugi to preform first then Joey, Seto, and Tea. Then Yami, and then Serenity. Plus we have a new song the directors want all of you to sing, so pick your songs and let's get going with rehearsal." Yami's father and their manager said with a fake smile before he walked off.

Joey turned to Yami and raised an eyebrow, "Does he not know that his son died four days ago?"

Yami shrugged and took his jacket off, "He doesn't care about us. Never has, never will." He snapped, rolling his eyes.

"Hey guys! Are we to late for rehearsal?" Tea yelled as she and Yugi ran into the auditorium.

Yami looked up expecting only to see his brunette friend running up to him but his eyes widened at the fact that Yugi was with her. He smiled slightly before turning and walking back stage.

"We were just about to start. He told us that he wants Yugi to perform first, then you Joey and me, then Yami and Serenity. Plus we all have to sing together. So we need to pick the song you are going to sing" Seto explained.

Tea nodded before she ran off to join Joey backstage. Seto looked back at Yugi and smiled a bit. "Are you sure you want to sing tomorrow? I mean you are-" Yugi put a hand up to silence his friend and smiled slightly. "I'll be okay, and I kind of wrote a song for tomorrow and I want to sing it. But I don't want people to hear it until tomorrow." Yugi said. Seto nodded and pulled him into a hug, "well you could sing a different song and just surprise everyone tomorrow. I'll help you with it if you want." Yugi half-heartedly smiled and nodded before he ran off backstage to get ready.

* * *

><p>After rehearsal the group decided to go out to eat since there was nothing else to do. Well of course the paparazzi horded them, but Seto paid the manager not to let them in.<p>

"Guys?" Joey said in a slightly sad tone after they got their food. The group looked up and raised their eyebrows mumbling 'yea' 'huh?' 'What is it Joey' and 'what' with full mouths. Joey hesitated to say what he wanted, glancing at Yugi who was looking at him to he sighed. "Well I just wanted to ask, well how do you think we'll do tomorrow? You know without Atem" He said 'Atem' while he stuffed and piece of bread in his mouth, trying to muffle the sound of it. Most of them choked on their food before they yelled "Joey! Why did you bring that up in front of Yugi!"

Yugi shook his head at the way his friends were arguing with each other. They were mostly mad at Joey for bringing Atem up in front of him. 'They really need to stop protecting me. I see his face every day on TV, talking about his death. I can't say I'm over it, but I'm learning to accept it, and they need to understand that I don't care if his name is brought up in a conversation' he thought while looking down at his food. "Guys! Guys! GUYS!" he yelled, all of his friends looked at him wide eyed before they stopped what they were doing and sank back into their chairs.

"Look, I know you're trying to protect me from the pain that I'm going through, but there is no way you can without driving your selves into the ground. I respect it, and I love you guys, but can ask you to let me do this myself? Let me get over the pain myself. Because you can't bring the two things that I've lost back. The only thing I wish for you to do right now is be there for me. Do understand what I'm trying to say?" He said.

His friends all looked at him before they nodded and went back to their food. The rest of their meal was quiet, but there were thousands of things they wanted to say.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Please Review!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Four

Yugi sings Why: Rascal Flatts and Yami sings Forever: Rascal Flats. I personally think they are both great songs and if you listen to them while reading this it makes the story a little bit better. That's just my advice. Enjoy!

I do not own Yugioh

* * *

><p>At six-o-clock the next night Yami, Yugi, Tea, Serenity, Joey, Seto, Marik, and Bakura were backstage getting ready for their first concert without their main man.<p>

"Hey! Don't do that to her hair! I want Serenity's down and curly and I want Tea's up." Aknamkaden yelled at the stylists that swarmed around the group. They finished Tea's and she went out of the room to join Joey and Seto for the first song. Yami followed and stood at the edge of the stage and smiled slightly as Joey started singing.

_(Joey)I started out down a dirty road _

_I started out all alone _

_The sun went down as I crossed the hill _

_The town lit up and the world got still _

_I'm learning' to fly (learning' to fly) _

_But I ain't got wings _

_Coming down (learning' to fly) is the hardest thing _

"Hey Yugi, one of your fans sent this to ya" one of the hairstylists said as she gave him a box. He smiled and took the red ribbon off of it before he tore the box open.

In the box was a small piece of paper folded, beside that was a picture of him, Yami and Atemu at their last concert before Atemu passed. They all looked happy with their smiles, and arms thrown around each other. Yugi smiled at the photo before picking up the note and reading it.

_Yugi,_

_I can't imagine what you're going through, but I know it can't be easy. Just know that my heart goes out to you. You're strong and I know you'll get through this. I took this picture a week ago. Remember me? You probably don't but anyway you're amazing and I can't wait to hear you sing tonight. Good luck and Stay Strong. 3_

_Love always, Sarah. _

Yugi's face lit up with a smile. He did remember her. She was a young girl, probably about sixteen with long blonde hair and bright green eyes. This just shows him that yes he can get through this and that his fans are there for him and the rest of them.

* * *

><p>"C'mon Yugi! It's time for you to go on we've staled long enough" Aknamkaden yelled. Yugi placed the letter and photo in his pocket with a smile and exited the room. Walking down the hall and too the stage, the screams of the fans almost deafening.<p>

* * *

><p>Yugi walked out on the stage in his tight white pants, white shirt, and black boots. A black chain bekts hung around his slim hips. Atemu's favorit gold chain necklace hung around his neck. He walked up to his white microphone stand and looked out over the sea of fans. "Hey guys!" He shouted, a smile on his face. They screamed and clapped for him, his smile growing wider.<p>

"Can I talk to you guys for a minute before I start?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out the photo and letter, holding it up for them to see. "Well as I was sitting backstage, one of our crew members handed me a box. I don't usually get gifts so I opened it and found these inside." He looked down at the photo before continuing. "This picture was taken at our last concert….our last concert with Atem. Sarah, a very beautiful young girl took it, and yes I do remember you Sarah." He chuckled slightly as he unfolded the letter and read it to them. "This letter brightened my day, so I'm taking the chance to say thank you for this Sarah. You're amazing."

He folded the letter and put both items back in his pocket. "Now who wants to hear my new song?" He asked, to which the fans screamed.

He nodded at the band and the music started playing through the auditorium. He wiped away a stray tear and hooked his hands around the microphone before he closed his eyes and let his built up feelings pour out though the song.

_It must' a been a place so dark, couldn't feel the light _

_Reachin' for you through that stormy cloud _

_Now here we are gathered in our little home town _

_This can't be the way you meant to draw a crowd_

_Oh why that's what I keep askin' _

_Was there anything I could have said or done _

_Oh I had no clue you were masking the troubled soul, God only knows _

_What went wrong and why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song _

_Mmmmmmm_

_Now in my mind I keep you frozen as a eighteen year old _

_rounding third to score the winning run _

_You always played with passion no matter what the game _

_When you took the stage you shined just like the sun_

_Oh why that's what I keep askin' _

_Was there anything I could have said or done _

_Oh I had no clue you were masking the troubled soul, God only knows _

_What went wrong and why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song _

_Yeah_

As he sang the song, pictures of Yugi, Atemu, and their friends flashed on the screen above him. Atem's laughter echoed over Yugi's words as videos of them were played. Yugi let some tears run down his cheeks as the beautiful sound he loved so much. Yugi took the microphone out of the stand and walked across the stage to sit down on the steps.

_Now the oak trees are swayin' in the early autumn breeze _

_The golden sun is shining on my face _

_The tangled thoughts I hear a mockingbird sing _

_This old world really ain't that bad a place_

_Oh why there's no comprehending _

_And who am I to try to judge or explain _

_Oh but I do have one burning question _

_Who told you life wasn't worth the fight _

_They were wrong _

_They lied _

_And now you're gone _

_And we cried_

_Cause It's not like you to walk away in the middle of a song_

_Your beautiful song _

_Your absolutely beautiful song_

The song ended and Yugi let his head drop down as the last picture flashed on the screen. It was the last picture they took together. Atemu was down on one knee with Yami leaning on one shoulder and Yugi on the other. The rest of the group was smiling behind them. Just as the picture faded away Yugi stood up and walked back over to the microphone stand, slipping his mic back into place before making a heart with his hands over his head. One by one everyone in the audience did the same. "I love you guys!" He said before walking off the stage.

The group tackled him with hugs when he walked back stage. Tea had tears in her eyes as she smiled at him. "That was beautiful Yugi." Seto and Joey both nodded in agreement with their friend.

Yugi smiled and nodded. "Thanks guys." He said as they hugged him.

"Yugi."

Yugi pulled away and looked in the direction on his name. Yami stood there with a button up dark blue shirt, dark jeans, and his black shoes on. A silver chain hanging around his neck. He held his arms out, inviting Yugi into them, the teen smiled and ran up to him, jumping into his arms.

Yami buried his face in Yugi's hair. "I'm so sorry for the way I've been acting…. I just couldn't take it…" he whispered.

Yugi shook his head and looked up into Yami's eyes. "I understand, you had to deal with it in your own way… I'm just glad you're back."

Yami smiled. "Me too…"

* * *

><p>After a few more minutes of hugging Yami pulled away and wiped the tears from his eyes. "I…I have to go on now." He whispered before he was given his guitar and walked out onto the stage.<p>

"I'm sure you have heard about my brother by now. That song that Yugi just sang was written for him. We're all dealing with his loss in our own ways. And I wrote a song for him as well. Hope you like it," He said before he started strumming his guitar.

_Ooh. Hiya.  
>I miss you so much<br>Your light, your smile, your way  
>and everything about us.<br>Now you're gone,  
>You're still here in my heart, in my tears.<br>Yeah you sure left your mark.  
>And we were just getting started.<em>

_It wasn't long enough,  
>It wasn't long enough together<br>but it was long enough,  
>yeah it was long enough to last forever.<em>

Sometimes I get so mad, I scream, I swear at this  
>cause this isn't how we planned it.<br>I sit here in a

_cold__ room  
>prayin', waitin' on you,<br>to run back through that door,  
>to the way is was before<br>you left_

_It wasn't long enough,  
>It wasn't long enough together<br>but it was long enough,  
>yeah it was long enough to last forever.<br>_

_I've been cheated (I've been Cheated)  
>Defeated (defeated, to believe)<br>To believe that you're gone.  
>(You're gone, you're gone)<br>Ooh it was wrong (so wrong, so wrong)_

It wasn't long enough  
>It wasn't long enough<br>It wasn't long enough

No

It wasn't long enough,  
>It wasn't long enough together<br>but it was long enough,  
>yeah it was long enough to last forever.<p>

It wasn't long enough

"Thank you" he mumbled as he walked off the stage slowly. Serenity smiled at him as she ran out onto the stage to perform. He shook his head and sank into one of the chairs backstage and watched at the youngest member of their group sing. She had always had a flawless voice, and she is a very beautiful girl. If she wasn't Joey's sister he would certainly flirt with her constantly.

Yami chuckled at his thoughts before he turned his attention back to the girl singing on stage.

_In a book, in a box, in the closet_

_In a line, in a song I once heard_

_In a moment on a front porch late one June_

_In a breath inside a whisper beneath the moon_

_There it was at the tips of my fingers_

_There it was on the tip of my tongue_

_There you were and I had never been that far_

_There it was the whole world wrapped inside my arms_

_And I let it all slip away_

_What do I do now that you're gone_

_No back up plan, no second chance_

_And no one else to blame_

_All I can hear in the silence that remains_

_Are the words I couldn't say_

_There's a rain that will never stop fallin'_

_There's a wall that I tried to take down_

_What I should have said just wouldn't pass my lips_

_So I held back and now we've come to this_

_And it's too late now_

_What do I do now that you're gone_

_No back up plan, no second chance_

_And no one else to blame_

_All I can hear in the silence that remains_

_Are the words I couldn't say_

_What do I do now that you're gone_

_No back up plan, no second chance_

_And no one else to blame_

_All I can hear in the silence that remains_

_Are the words I couldn't say_

She ran off the stage and stripped her long green dress off revealing the white tank top and cut up jeans. She smiled at Yami again before she ran back on stage. Yami's eyes widened at the tattoo on her lower back, the tank top showed it off perfectly. Just then Joey came over to Yami and smiled, "hey dude." He said, Yami nodded at him before he looked back at Serenity. "I didn't know Serenity had gotten a tattoo." He said with a smirk.

"What she doesn't…." Joey's voice trailed off at the sight of the all-to-obvious tattoo. "Oh no she didn't!" he said before he stalked off. Yami chuckled and watched as Tea came out and joined Serenity for their song together.

_I drive an army jeep_

_My bumper sticker reads_

_Drink 'til he's cute_

_That's what I'm gonna do_

_Ain't got no serious thing_

_Don't wear no diamond ring_

_I've got a new tattoo_

_I think you'll like the view_

_In my mind_

_The sun shines_

_All the time_

'_Cause I'm just a summer girl_

_I wear my flip flops_

_And when I let my hair down_

_That's when the party starts_

_And who needs a boyfriend_

_I've got my girlfriends_

_And when we get together_

_The summer never ends_

_Tank tops and cut-off jeans_

_Bikinis and belly rings_

_We'll make that scene when the_

_DJ plays 'Dacing Queen'_

_Fellas lay your money down_

_We'll letcha buy around_

_Don't push your luck_

_Don't get more than your hopes up_

_In my world_

_day or night_

_Rain or shine_

_I'm just a summer girl_

_I wear my flip flops_

_And when I let my hair down_

_That's when the party starts_

_And who needs a boyfriend_

_I've got my girlfriends_

_And when we get together_

_The summer never ends_

_Everybody needs a little bit of sunshine_

_Everybody needs time to unwind_

_Everybody gotta have a good time_

_I'm just a summer girl_

_Everybody get up on your feet_

_Everybody gotta shake your body_

_Everybody got a right to be free_

_I'm just a summer girl_

_I'm just a summer girl_

_I wear my flip flops_

_And when I let my hair down_

_The party never stops_

_And who needs a boyfriend_

_I've got my girlfriends_

_And when we get together_

_The summer never ends_

_I'm just a summer girl_

_Everybody needs a little bit of sunshine_

_Everybody needs time to unwind_

_Everybody gotta have a good time_

_I'm just a summer girl_

_Everybody get up on your feet_

_Everybody gotta shake your body_

_Everybody got a right to be free_

_I'm just a summer girl_

The two girls finished the song and ran off the stage and into the dressing rooms. Yami sighed and stood up. It's about time for him to get changed so all the boys could sing the song the directors wrote. He didn't even see how the song was meant to be sung by a group.

* * *

><p>Yami changed into his white t-shirt and jeans, before he went and met with the rest of the boys who had the same thing on. "Hey Yami, ready to sing this song and get this over with?" Seto said with a slight smirk. Yami nodded and looked away, the truth is, he didn't know what he wanted. He loved to preform but it didn't feel right with Atemu gone. Plus his father wanted him to go solo, and there was no way he could do it. That's the reason why he's been acting like he has. It's just all so confusing.<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay we have a very special treat for you tonight, Yami, Seto, Joey, Yugi, Marik, and Bakura have all agreed to sing together" The announcer said. The boys walked out on stage and waved to the screaming fans. Yami saw as Seto's guitar was handed to him. 'What is the point of this song?' was the only thought in his mind.<p>

Oh oh

**Yami**- You were always hard to hold

So letting go ain't easy

I'm hanging on but growing cold

While my mind is leaving

**Joey**-Talk, talk is cheap

Give me a word you can keep

Cause you're halfway gone and I'm on my way

And I'm feelin, feelin feelin this way

Cause I'm halfway in but don't take too long

Cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone

**Marik**-You got one foot out the door

And choking on the other

Always think there's something more

It's just around the corner

**All**-Talk, talk is cheap

Give me a word you can keep

Cause I'm halfway gone and I'm on my way

And I'm feelin, feelin feelin this way

Cause you're halfway in but don't take too long

Cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone

**Bakura**-If you want me out, then I'm on my way

And I'm feelin, feelin feelin this way

Cause you're halfway in, but don't take too long

Cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone

I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone

Now I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone

Seto, Yugi, and Yami-Don't take too long, don't take too long

Cause I'm on my way

If you take too long

Cause I'm halfway gone and I'm on way

And I'm feelin, feelin I'm feelin this way

Cause you're halfway in but don't take too long

Cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone

**All-** If you want me out, then I'm on my way

And I'm feelin, feelin feelin this way

Cause you're halfway in, but don't take too long

Cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone

Cause I'm halfway gone, and I'm halfway gone

Cause I'm halfway gone, yeah I'm halfway gone

The group ran off the stage and into their dressing rooms. Yami got into his and walked a couple of steps before his knees buckled under him and he fell into blackness.

* * *

><p>Songs:<p>

Learnin' to fly- Lady Antebellum (Joey, Tea, and Seto)

Why-Rascal Flatts (Yugi)

Forever- Rascal Flatts (Yami)

Words I couldn't say- Leighton Meester (Serenity)

Summer Girl- Leighton Meester (Tea and Serenity)

Halfway Gone- Lifehouse (Group Song)

Hope you liked it!

Reviews are appreciated and loved!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Five**_

I don't own Yugioh

* * *

><p>Joey looked down at his hands with a sigh. "What's wrong puppy?" He heard Seto ask before he wrapped his arms around his neck.<p>

"It's just ….Yugi has been bad off since the show and Yami hasn't come out of his dressing room. I'm worried about them." He said, running a hand through his hair.

Seto kissed his cheek and sighed. "Well, how about I go talk to Yami, and you go talk to Yugi" Seto suggested.

Joey nodded and slid out of his chair before he wrapped his arms around Seto's waist, "Love you" He whispered before he looked up at him with tear filled brown eyes.

Seto was confused about this at first. 'Have I ever seen Joey cry?' He thought. "What's wrong puppy? Why are you crying?"

Joey shook his head and frowned. "I….I just….don't leave me like Atem left Yugi. I couldn't take it." He said into Seto's shirt.

Seto wrapped his arms around Joey's waist and buried his head in Joey's blonde hair."Joey, I'm never going to leave you. I love you" Seto said, a smile on his face.

Joey looked up at Seto with tears in his eyes. "Y…you really mean that?" He stuttered out.

"Why would I say it if I didn't mean it, puppy?" Seto asked.

Joey hugged him and leaned up to peck his on the lips before he pulled away and wiped his tears away. "I…I need to go check on Yugi" He whispered before he walked out of the room. Seto shook his head and combed a hand through his brown locks. 'Oh right, I told him I would check on Yami' he thought as he walked out of the dressing room and down the hall.

* * *

><p>"Yami! Dude, it's Seto. Open the door." He said after a few minutes there was no answer he knocked again and waited a few more minutes before he grabbed the knob and turned it. He got it half way open when it something. 'What?' He poked his head in only to see Yami lying unconscious on the ground. "Shit!"<p>

Seto squeezed his thin body past the door and knelt down beside the younger teen. "Yami? Yami come on wake up" He pressed his fingers to his neck and felt the pulse. "Damn it Yami. What have you done?" Seto shook his head and scooped Yami up in his arms. He grimaced when Yami's head fell back, so he shifted so Yami's head was against his chest before he ran out of the room.

"Call 911, somebody call 911" Seto shouted as he ran down the halls. He got weird looks which only fueled his fire. "Serenity! Tea!" He screamed when he saw the two girls walking out of their dressing rooms. They immediately spun around and gasped. "What happened?" "where did you find him!" They screamed.

Seto shook his head and looked at the girls, "I found him in his dressing room. Now one of you call 911, and hurry up!" He said before he ran down the hall and towards his and Joey's dressing room.

* * *

><p>"Shit!" He cursed under his breath when he heard Joey talking to a crying Yugi. "But…Joey did Atem not love me? He must have because he killed himself and left me!" Yugi sobbed. Joey shook his head and pulled his younger friend into a hug. "C'mon Yug, just…just let Atem go. He's gone. Why don't you move on to ummm….well….Yami" Joey said with a chuckle. Yugi looked up at him and smiled a bit. "Joey! I thought I said not bring that up?" He laughed. " But you do always cheer me up. I love you" Yugi said as he hugged Joey, who wrapped his arms around Yugi and gave him a firm squeeze.<p>

Seto cleared his throat to get their attention and immediately regretted it. "Seto! Why are you holding Yami! I thought….."

"Oh relax puppy, he's unconscious I think he was so stressed out he just….collapsed" He explained. Yugi jumped up and walked over to him. "Where did you find him?" the young singer asked.

"I found him in his dressing room. He was unconscious" Yugi looked up at him and narrowed his eyes. "Well why are we standing here? Something could be seriously wrong with him!" He yelled. Seto and Joey looked at him for a few minutes before they jumped into action.

* * *

><p>(Okay sorry I skipped because it would be sort of well, boring) The group made it to the hospital about an hour later, they had already taken Yami back so they sat in the waiting room.<p>

"What if he dies? What if he tried to kill himself? I…I couldn't bear to lose another person that I love" Yugi said, wait did he say that last part out loud?

The group looked at him with wide-eyes for a minute before some of them started laughing. Yugi was bewildered for a minute before he started laughing with them

"Wow….took….took you long enough to admit it" Marik said between his laughs. Yugi raised an eyebrow showing that he was confused by what his friend had said. "Well Yugi, we knew you liked him, well I figured it out about a week ago. It's just the way you look at him." Bakura said before he smiled and leaned back against his chair. "Yugi if you do love him. Then you need to tell him, tell him that you love him and see what he says."

Yugi nodded and looked down. "But…but I don't know if I love Yami, or if I just see Atem in him, and that's what makes me feel like this. I just don't know, Atemu and Yami are two different people"

Joey sighed and stood up to walk over to Yugi and sat down beside him. "Look Yugi, just give it a try. See if you like Yami more than Atem, which that sounds bad but you get what I'm trying to say right?" he said with a slight smile.

Yugi looked up at him and smiled, "I guess you're right, I'll tell him"

**Somewhere else**

"Are you sure we should have done this dad?" A teenage boy asked his father, who smiled and hugged him. "Son, I know it was a hard decision to make but it had to be done" his father said with a look of sympathy in his face. "But I just hate having to leave Yugi, I love him dad" The teenager said with a few tears flowing down his face. "I know son, but you'll see him again I promise. Now go inside and I'll come back when it's time okay?" The teenager nodded and walked back into the house with one final wave to his dad.

**Hospital**

Yugi sat in Yami's hospital room, his hand had Yami's in a firm grip, which Yami had most gratefully returned. Yugi shook his head. 'Come on Yugi you can do this. He's asleep he won't hear you' Yugi thought trying to persuade himself to go ahead and tell Yami.

"Okay, well Yami. Since Atem died, you've been there for me. You've been my rock and I…I realized about a week ago that Ihave feelings for you. I know you probably won't return my feelings it's just I needed to tell you, even though I didn't really tell you. Yami Sennen I love you" Yugi put his head on the bed and let the tears fall and hit his and Yami's hand.

Yugi felt his hand being squeezed and looked up to find Yami's amethyst eyes looking at him. "Well Yugi Motou, I love you too" He said with a smile. Yugi jumped on top of Yami and wrapped his arms around his neck.

* * *

><p>I really hope you liked it haha.<p>

Review please


	6. Chapter 6

Six

I do not own Yugioh

* * *

><p>Yugi cracked his eyes open but immediately closed them and groaned at the brightness of the sun. He shifted in the bed and buried his head in the neck of the person beside him. Wait….person beside him?<p>

He opened his eyes and saw Yami's face beside his. 'What time is it?' He got up out of the bed and stretched by putting his arms behind his head and leaning backwards. "You know it doesn't help me when you do that" Yugi jumped at the voice and fell over face first into the recliner that was beside the bed.

Yami started laughing and sat up in his bed to watch as Yugi climbed out of the chair and rubbed his head. "Well good morning to you too" Yugi groaned. Yami just smiled innocently and swung his legs over the bed.

"Yami what are you doing? Lay back down and I'll go get the doctor" Yugi protested trying to get the older teen to lay back down but to no avail. "No Yugi, I'm fine. Help me put my clothes on so we can get out of here" Yami said as he took the hospital gown off showing Yugi his body, his very naked body.

Yugi blushed and turned around trying to give Yami some privacy but that didn't last long since two pale arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back against a strong chest. "Yugi, we're a little more than friends now. I think it's okay if you saw me without clothes on." Yami whispered in his ear seductively before he started kissing down his neck.

Yugi let a shiver go down his spine before he turned around and pushed Yami off with a laugh. "Okay Yami, now get dressed." Yugi said, a serious expression on his face. Yami just chuckled and pulled his boxers and leather pants on.

"Good, now I'm going to get the doctor" Yami nodded at Yugi's statement and pulled his shirt over his head. The door shut signaling Yugi was gone and Yami sank down into the chair without warning and put his head in his hands.

_'Is this happening to fast? Atem is dead, and Yugi loved him, and not even six months later he's moved on and has feelins for me? And what is this feeling? The feeling that my brother isn't really dead. Something's not right and I know it. My mother wouldn't act like her oldest son is just off visiting friends if he was really dead. But we all rushed him to the hospital, he was unconscious. Wasn't he? This isn't right. It….it just isn't.' _

"It's good to know you're awake and about so early Mr. Sennen" The doctor said as he came into the room with Yugi on his heels. Yami looked up and managed a smile at the utterly 'too' happy doctor.

He then looked over at Yugi, who was sitting on the bed playing with his phone. Texting it looked like. _'What's going on? Am I the only who feels like this?'_

* * *

><p>About two hours later Yami was back on the bus in his bed, lazily looking things up on his laptop. The rest of the gang had gone out to lunch, they asked him if he wanted to go of course but he turned them down since he wanted to rest and have some alone time. 'Was it possible that Atemu wasn't really dead?' Was the thought running through his mind. But of course he was dead. The doctors wouldn't have lied would they?<p>

He was drawn out of his thoughts by the sound of his phone buzzing. "Shit" He threw the sheets off of him, forgetting that his phone was on the bed so it flew off and into the wall.

"Damn it" He ran around the bed and dived to the floor, hitting the answer button without looking at the number. A mistake he would probably regret when he said 'Hello?'

* * *

><p>Okay hope you liked that chapter.<p>

Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

**_Seven_**

I do not own Yugioh!

* * *

><p>"Hello? Joey I told you to go without me! You people really need to stop calling. I'm fine I promise not to black out again!" Yami yelled, thinking it was Joey calling to check on his for the tenth time.<p>

"Well little brother, the last time I checked I was not Joey. Black out? When did you black out?"

Yami's eyes widened at the voice on the other side of the line. 'Was it really Atemu? But…but how. "Atemu?"

"Hey Yami"

"How the hell are you alive! I saw you die! How the hell did you just come back to life! This is not funny Atemu!"

Atemu's laughed at his brother and shook his head."Look little brother. You guys are in Nashville right now correct?"

"Yes, but why-"

"Look, meet me at the pond we hung out at the last time we were here. I'll explain okay? Just don't get mad at me"

"Okay, see you then Ate"

Yami stared at the phone after the line went dead. 'Was it really Atemu? What the hell happened the night he supposedly died? And why would he fake his death? Unless…it wasn't him.'

He got up and grabbed a shirt, his phone, and his shoes before he ran out of the bus and slammed the small door. "Ow!" He cursed under his breath as he pulled his shoes on and fell over. He got up quickly and shoved his phone and wallet in his pocket before he took off running.

If he remembered correctly the old pond was only three miles away from where they were parked. He and Atemu used to sneak off and chill out when they were younger and it was just the two of them. But of course the pond here in Nashville was their favorite.

* * *

><p>After running all the way there he started walking when the water came into view. A smile tugged at his lips when he saw the gleaming water. It was fun going somewhere nobody else knew about. They used to go skinny dipping if the day was hot enough. Something Yami was hot enough to do right now.<p>

Yami looked up from his feet and saw a man standing on the water's edge wearing a tight black shirt and jeans. It really is Atem! He couldn't help but running again. "Atem! Atem!"

Atem turned around and smiled before he started running towards his younger brother.

They collided with each other and wrapped their arms around each other. Yami couldn't stop the tears from falling as he hugged his brother. And Atem was crying for a reason he couldn't quite figure out.

Yami was the first to pull away and wipe his tears away. "Atem, I missed you so much. I never told you how much I loved you...Well I love you Atem!" He stuttered.

Atemu smiled at his brother's childishness. "Yami calm down, geesh! But I love you too"

Yami smiled and started walking beside his brother. "I guess I have some explaining to do huh?" Atem mumbled as they sat down under the shade of one of the trees. Yami nodded and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well it started when I told father how I was tired of being the famous Atem Sennen. I guess he understood what I meant because he came up with this plan. If I faked my death and waited about seven months before I turned up again then most of the people would have forgotten about me. So I went along with it, that is until I figured out that the only reason father wanted to do it that way was because he got my insurance money if I was pronounced dead. He paid the doctor, and told me to never tell you guys. I can't live without you guys for the rest of my life, especially not Yugi."

Yami's eyes widened. 'What am I going to tell him? Yugi has feelings for me. But what if when he sees Atem again he forgets all about me. Damn it!' He groaned and fell back against the ground.

"Yami? Are you okay?" Atemu questioned looking at his brother's 'thinking' face. "C'mon Yami what happened? I know you're thinking because you get this weird look on your face when you do"

Yami sat back up and rested his head on his hand with a sad look on his face. "Atem, I…I know you love Yugi. Maybe that's why I felt so bad! But after you died…er….left Yugi was a wreck I gave him my hand and told him I would be there for him. And there for him I was, but….but over the last five and a half months I guess I let my feelings go too far because I just…I don't know... He told me last night when I was in the hospital that he had feelings for me but I don't think he does. I think he sees you whenever he looks at me. I can see it in his eyes. It's not me he loves, it's you. I'm sorry Atem I really am!" Yami explained.

Atemu sat there for a minute taking in Yami's words before he pulled his little brother into his arms and ran a hand through his tri-colored hair. "Oh Yami, I'm not mad at you. I can see how this would happen, but I don't want to take Yugi away from you if love him."

Yami's head shot up at the statement and he shot up out of his brother's lap shaking his head. "NO! Atem you loved him first! Yugi's yours. I'll….I'll just get over him. I've only had these feeling towards him for three months. I guess….I guess…" Yami sighed.

Atem shook his head and got up. "Yami come on. You've always been this way; you blame yourself for things that are not your fault. Just stop this and be strong. For me and Yugi"

Yami looked up at his brother and took the hand that was outstretched to him. "I'm sorry Atem. Look you can have Yugi. He was yours first. I'll just move on. I promise I'll be fine"

Atem nodded and hugged his brother again before he pulled away. "Come on dude. Let's go swimming like he used to and we'll figure this out later" Yami nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Okay chapter seven is done! Hope you enjoyed please review!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**_Eight_**

I do not own Yugioh!

* * *

><p>Yugi laughed as he pushed the tour bus door open and put his bag down on the table. "Dude that was the most fun I've had in a long time!" Joey said as he plopped down on the couch. The rest of the group nodded and sat down in the living area of the bus. "Hey Yugi, when do we leave for Dallas?" Tristan yelled at Yugi who was in the kitchen getting a drink. "In a day or two I think" He yelled back.<p>

"I'm going to go check on Yami you guys" Seto said as he stood up and stretched a bit. The others nodded and continued with their conversations.

"Yami, hey you missed out-" Seto stopped short when he opened the door and found the bed empty, with the sheets half off and a pillow thrown across the room. "What the?" He opened the door further and stepped in and glanced around the room. Yami's shoes were gone. His wallet was gone. And his phone was gone.

He turned on his heel and walked back towards the living room. Dialing Yami's cell number in the process.

Ring

Ring

Ring

"Hey, you've reached my cell. Sorry I can't answer right now, you know what to do"

Beep

"Hey Yami its Seto. Where the hell are you, and thanks for not telling us before you just disappeared."

Seto hung up the phone and threw his phone at the couch with a growl. "What's the matter Seto?" Joey asked rising to his feet at seeing his boyfriends worried look.

"Yami's not in his room. His shoes, wallet, and phone are gone. Where could he have possibly gone?"

The rest of the group jumped up at hearing this and gasped. "I'll check his parent's bus" Tea said before she ran out of the room. "I'll keep calling him!" Yugi said and he too ran out of the room.

Seto shook his head and pulled his trench coat back on since he had taken it off after they came into the bus. "I'll go look for him. You stay here just in case he comes back" The group all nodded and sat back down.

* * *

><p><strong>An hour later with Atem and Yami<strong>

"I better get going Atem" Yami said as he climbed back out of the cool water and grabbed his shirt. Atemu climbed out after him and started dressing himself too.

"I'm still glad you're alive Atem! But you couldn't have let us in on it?"

Atemu smiled and pulled his shirt over his head. "I wanted to but father told me that no one could know. But now that I know why he did it I'm going to ruin his plan. Can I count on your help?"

Yami nodded and shook hands with his brother before he looked down at his phone. "Oh hold on let me see who called me"

Yami typed in his voicemail password in and raised the phone to his ear.

"_Hey Yami its Seto. Where the hell are you, and thanks for not telling us before you just disappeared."_

"Damn it! They're already back! I have to go before they start looking for me"

"Too late"

Both Yami and Atemuboth whirled around to see a very pissed off Seto walking towards them. "Uhhh, H….hi Seto. Sorry I didn't tell you guys I was- "Yami started to say before Seto cut him off.

"Tell us that you were going to meet your dead older brother" Seto narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Now one of you start explaining."

Atem and Yami exchanged looks before they both sighed and nodded.

"Okay Seto I'll tell you what happened" Atemu said.

* * *

><p>There's chapter eight! Review please!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**_Nine_**

I do not own Yugioh

* * *

><p>Atem finished his story and gave a wide eyed Seto a sheepish smile. Yami started laughing at Seto's expression which both Seto and Atem joined in with.<p>

"That's….the….stupidest…idea….I have ever….heard….is your dad….that stupid?" Seto said between laughs. Atem and Yami both nodded and laughed more.

"When….were….you planning got tell us?" Seto asked when their laughter died down. Atemu shrugged and looked down. "I guess I wasn't, until I realized how much I missed you. I was going to wait and tell you when the tour was over, but I needed to talk to Yami. So he came and met me here, and then you showed up, which wasn't supposed to happen."

Yami nodded in agreement and stood up. "Come on Seto. We'll just tell them you found me walking around. But let's meet Atem back here tomorrow and discuss this."

Seto and Atem stood up and nodded. "Catch ya later guys." Atemu said as he hugged Seto and Yami bye. "How about around noon?" Atem suggested.

"We'll be here if we can sneak away okay?" Yami asked his brother before him and Seto turned around and ran away from him.

'_Was this the right thing to do? Should I have told Yami and Seto?'_

* * *

><p>"You do realize that the others will figure it out?" Seto said drawing Yami's attention to him "I mean if we start sneaking off at random times, or even if it's just you, they're bound to figure it out."<p>

Yami lowered his head and nodded in agreement. "But…how are we supposed to meet Atem if we can't sneak out?" Seto shrugged and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers. Yami nodded in understanding and took his phone out of his pocket.

"Damn it. Joey's calling again"

"Answer it, I love him but he can get annoying. Tell him I found you and that were on the way back"

Yami sighed and clicked the answer button before raising it to his ear and immediately getting yelled at.

"Yami Sennen! Did you not think to tell us where you we're going before you just disappeared?" Joey yelled, Yami smirked and took the phone away from his ear and let the blonde finish his screaming before he put it back to his ear.

"Look Joey, I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys where I was going. I got tired of being in the bus so I just went out on a walk. It's not like I got kidnapped or something" Yami replied.

Seto rolled his eyes and grabbed the phone from Yami after hearing Joey's growl of frustration.

"Look puppy, I found him and we're right outside the bus now so don't worry." He said before he hung up the phone and tossed it back at Yami who nearly dropped it.

"Seto! You didn't have to throw it at me! If I had dropped that IPhone then you would have to pay for another one!"

"I paid for that one didn't I?"

"Touché"

Seto rolled his eyes and pulled the tour bus door open and stood out of the way for Yami to go in first.

"YAMI!"

Someone jumped out of the tour bus and tackled Yami to the ground and pressed their lips to his. It took a few seconds for Yami to realize it was Yugi doing this, but he still didn't kiss back. Atemu's face kept flashing in the mind. _'I can't do this. I have to tell him it's not me he loves, it's Atem'_

Yugi pulled away when he realized Yami wasn't kissing him back. He stared at the side of Yami's face, since Yami had turned away.

"Y…Yami?"

"Yugi, I'm sorry, but I can't do this. It's not me that you love, it's Atem. I can see it in your eyes, I'm second best. Please Yugi; you'll realize it's Atem you love soon enough." Yami looked back up at Yugi and let his tears be shown. There were no tears in Yugi's eyes though he was shaking his head.

"Yugi its true and you know it. Atem died so you went to the second best which was me. You and I both know it's the truth. So please Yugi get off me" Yugi nodded and stood up, extending his hand for Yami to take.

Seto stared at Yami in slight shock and anger. Yami saw this out of the corner of his eye and looked over at the brunette. "Seto, you of all people know why I had to do this, so don't look at me like that!" Yami pushed past all of his friends and ran into the tour bus.

Everyone turned to Seto with raised eyebrows. "What? I didn't have anything to do with it"

Joey walked over to Seto and wrapped his arms around the older man's waist, looking up at him with a smile. "C'mon Seto we all know you know something we don't. Now tell us what happened while you guys were gone. We deserve to know."

"I…I'm sorry Joey, but this particular secret is not for me to tell you. Trust me you'll all know soon enough" Seto said before he pressed a kiss to Joey's forehead and took the blonde's arms from around him.

The rest of the group stared at the door as if closed behind the brunette. Joey turned to Yugi and pulled the younger boy into a hug. "Look Yugi, I know this is hard for ya, but it'll get better….I promise." Yugi looked up at his best friend and smiled.

"Thanks Joey."

Joey nodded in response and pulled Yugi into the tour bus with a laugh. The rest of the group just shrugged and followed their friends into the bus. Not knowing crimson eyes were watching the whole exchange.

* * *

><p>"I knew this would happen. I'm sorry you had to that Yami, I really am. It just shows how much you love me, but I didn't want you to be the one left out." Atem wiped a falling tear and stood up, walking away while humming one of his old songs.<p>

* * *

><p>Dooonnneee<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ten**_

I do not own Yugioh!

* * *

><p>Yami sank down to his knees after he slammed his door. <em>'I do love you Yugi. I have for a long time but it can't be this way. Atem loves you and he loved you first. I'm not going to take you away from him no matter how much it hurts me.'<em>

* * *

><p>Bakura turned to Seto and crossed his arms. "Look rich-boy I suggest you tell us what's going on or I might just do something I regret"<p>

Seto took a step closer to Bakura and crossed his arms over his chest. "Like what Bakura? What could you possibly do? Send me to the shadow realm? Sorry but you shadow powers disappeared a long time ago!"

Bakura growled and turned around before plopping down on the couch. "That's what I thought" Seto growled, he took his trench coat off and threw it to the side before stalking out of the room.

"Something has really upset Seto" Mokuba said sitting down and pulling his brother's trench coat over his small body. Joey nodded in agreement and sat down beside Mokuba putting an arm around him.

"I don't think Yami just went out on a walk. He obviously is keeping something from us, and Seto just so happened to find out when he went out looking for him" Tea explained her theory before she sat down and wrapped her arms around Tristan.

Yugi nodded in agreement to Tea's theory and slumped over the counter top with a sigh. "I think I upset Yami. And he's right about what he said. I thought I could replace Atem by going out with him, but he saw right through it."

Serenity shook her head and moved from her place in the doorway to wrap her arms around her smaller friend. "Aww, Yugi. It probably does hurt him to know you tried to do that. But Yami's only ever loved one person. You guys remember Mana?"

Everyone looked at Serenity and nodded. "Yeah, he really did love that girl, until she up and went off with that racecar driver." Joey said with a shake of his head.

"I thought I said never to mention her damn name again"

Everyone's head turned at the voice and saw Yami standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest and a pissed off look on his face.

"We….we know you did Yami, we…we" Joey stuttered, trying to explain but gave up and looked down at his feet.

"Look you guys, I'm not mad but seriously, this is just all wrong." Yami turned on his heel and left the room.

Marik turned to the group and shook his head. "He's really hurting"

They nodded in agreement and went on doing what they wanted to.

* * *

><p>Four days later the group made it to Dallas, but they still weren't talking to either Yami or Seto. Even Joey had resorted to sleeping on the couch instead of with Seto in their bunk.<p>

"Wakey, Wakey! You guys had enough rest the last week. Now its rehearsal time, you have a concert tomorrow!" Aknamkaden yelled. Going in rooms and opening bunk curtains. "I need Tea, Seto, Joey, Serenity, Yami, Yugi, Bakura, and Marik in the limo now!"

"Alright already we're coming!" Joey groaned, getting up of the couch and stretching. Seto walked into the living room and smirked at seeing his boyfriend's backside at this angle.

Joey yelped when two arms went around his waist. "Seto! I'm mad at you, now get off!" Seto smiled and tightened his grip around the blonde's waist.

"Aww c'mon puppy, it's been four days. Our bunk is boring and cold without you. Please forgive me!" Seto pleaded into Joey's ear. He frowned and pulled away when Joey shook his head and looked down at his feet. "Fine whatever be mad at me! I told you before it's not my secret to tell you, I swore to Yami that I wouldn't tell"

Joey didn't turn around until he heard the tour bus door slam.

* * *

><p>"Dude, this place is huge!" Joey exclaimed when they entered the venue. Yami, Bakura, and Marik nodded in agreement as they looked around the place their selves.<p>

"I don't care how big it is. What I care about is that you guys have a sold out show tomorrow" Aknamkaden said as he walked away with his sectary and wife.

"You mean Atem had a sold out show tomorrow." Yugi mumbled and walked away.

Yami shook his head and looked at Seto before they both walked away.

Joey stared at his boyfriends back with a sad expression on his face. '_What happened to us? Has Atem's death really torn us all apart like this?'_

* * *

><p>Okay soo two more chapters to edit!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

_**Eleven**_

I do not own Yugioh! Or the songs I used in the chapter, or the whole fic.

* * *

><p>"Guys! Come over here and pray with us like we did at our first concert." Tea and Serenity said as they gathered in the backstage area of the venue. The other's joined them and started praying.<p>

'_Dear god, please give us strength to get through this concert tonight._

_You have been with us since we started out on this journey,_

_And we pray that you will be here as it draws to a close to night._

_Thank you for letting us all experience this and we hope Atem is up there with you now._

_In your name we pray, Amen.'_

They all said Amen before they broke apart and just stared at each other with sad eyes. "It's really going to be over isn't it?" Tea said as she wiped a tear away from her eye. The others nodded and pulled each other into a group hug.

"Guys, it's not over. It's just the start of another adventure. Tea, you and Tristan are going to get married and move to Tennessee with your mom. Seto, Joey, Mokuba, Yami and I are going back to domino, where I'm sure Joey and Seto will get married. Bakura and Ryou are going to keep perusing Bakura's carrier as a guitar player. Marik and Malik are going back to Egypt with Ishizu. I don't know what Serenity and Duke will do but wherever they go we'll be with them. So it's not over, we might be with each other like we used to but wherever we go we'll know we have friends who have our backs." Yugi wiped the tears from his eyes as he finished his speech and smiled.

The group just smiled and nodded before holding up their thumbs. The old 'group' sign they used to have. They stayed there for a few minutes, just staring at each other before the announcer walked out on stage and introduced Joey, and Seto who smiled and ran off onto the stage with Bakura and Marik.

The rest of them just stood there and watched the two teens sing.

_This time, This place  
>Misused, Mistakes<br>Too long, Too late  
>Who was I to make you wait<br>Just one chance  
>Just one breath<br>Just in case there's just one left  
>'Cause you know,<br>you know, you know_

_That I love you  
>I have loved you all along<br>And I miss you  
>Been far away for far too long<br>I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
>and you'll never go<br>Stop breathing if  
>I don't see you anymore<em>

On my knees, I'll ask  
>Last chance for one last dance<br>'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
>All of hell to hold your hand<br>I'd give it all  
>I'd give for us<br>Give anything but I won't give up  
>'Cause you know,<br>you know, you know

So far away  
>Been far away for far too long<br>So far away  
>Been far away for far too long<br>But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
>I wanted you to stay<br>'Cause I needed  
>I need to hear you say<br>That I love you  
>I have loved you all along<br>And I forgive you  
>For being away for far too long<br>So keep breathing  
>'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore<br>Believe it  
>Hold on to me and, never let me go<br>Keep breathing  
>'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore<br>Believe it  
>Hold on to me and, never let me go<br>Keep breathing  
>Hold on to me and, never let me go<br>Keep breathing  
>Hold on to me and, never let me go<p>

Joey and Seto walked off the stage and immediately pulled each other into a hug. "I'm sorry Seto, I shouldn't have been mad at you! I love you, I love you, I love you!" Joey said

"Joey calm down, I know why you were mad at me. Just calm down, I love you too!"

Joey looked up at Seto with tear filled eyes and gripped his shirt collar, pulling him down into a kiss.

"We would love to stay here but we kind got to go on now" Tea and Serenity said before they smiled and ran out onto the stage.

_Where are the people that accused me?  
>The ones who beat me down and bruised me<br>They hide just out of sight  
>Can't face me in the light<br>They'll return but I'll be stronger_

_God, I want to dream again  
>Take me where I've never been<br>I want to go there  
>This time I'm not scared<br>Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable  
>No one can touch me<br>Nothing can stop me_

Sometimes it's hard to just keep going  
>But faith is moving without knowing<br>Can I trust what I can't see?  
>To reach my destiny<br>I want to take control but I know better

Forget the fear it's just a crutch  
>That tries to hold you back<br>And turn your dreams to dust  
>All you need to do is just trust<p>

"That was awesome Serenity! When did you two wright that song? And when did you practice?" Joey asked, hugging both his sister and Tea.

"Well we wrote it about four days ago, but we practiced it last night while you guys were asleep" Tea answered. The group nodded and smiled.

"Yo Yugi! Get ya ass out there and sing!" Duke yelled at Yugi who was hesitating to go out on the stage. Yugi nodded and ran out onto the stage.

_I never felt nothing in the world like this before  
>Now I'm missing you<br>& I'm wishing that you would come back through my door  
>Why did you have to go? You could have let me know<br>So now I'm all alone,  
>Girl you could have stayed<br>but you wouldn't give me a chance  
>With you not around it's a little bit more then I can stand<br>And all my tears they keep running down my face  
>Why did you turn away?<em>

So why does your pride make you run and hide?  
>Are you that afraid of me?<br>But I know it's a lie what you keep inside  
>this is not how you want it to be<p>

_So baby I will wait for you  
>Cause I don't know what else I can do<br>Don't tell me I ran out of time  
>If it takes the rest of my life<em>

Baby I will wait for you  
>If you think I'm fine it just ain't true<br>I really need you in my life  
>No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you<p>

It's been a long time since you called me  
>(How could you forget about me)<br>You got me feeling crazy (crazy)  
>How can you walk away,<br>Everything stays the same  
>I just can't do it baby<br>What will it take to make you come back  
>Girl I told you what it is &amp; it just ain't like that<br>Why can't you look at me, your still in love with me  
>Don't leave me crying.<p>

Baby why can't we just start over again  
>Get it back to the way it was<br>If you give me a chance I can love you right  
>But your telling me it won't be enough<p>

So baby I will wait for you  
>Cause I don't know what else I can do<br>Don't tell me I ran out of time  
>If it takes the rest of my life<p>

Baby I will wait for you  
>If you think I'm fine it just ain't true<br>I really need you in my life  
>No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you<p>

So why does you pride make you run & hide  
>Are you that afraid of me?<br>But I know it's a lie what your keeping inside  
>That's not how you want it to be<p>

Baby I will wait for you  
>Baby I will wait for you<br>If it's the last thing I do

Baby I will wait for you  
>Cause I don't know what else I can do<br>Don't tell me I ran out of time  
>If it takes the rest of my life<p>

Baby I will wait for you  
>If you think I'm fine it just ain't true<br>I really need you in my life  
>No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you<p>

I'll Be Waiting.

"Thank you" he whispered into the microphone before he walked off the stage slowly.

Yugi walked off the stage and into his dressing room without a word to his friends.

"What's with him?" Joey asked turning to Yami.

"I don't know. Why don't you go talk to him?" Yami said with a playful smirk before he ran out onto the stage.

_I'm staring out into the night,  
>Trying to hide the pain.<br>I'm going to the place where love  
>And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.<br>And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain._

Well I'm going home,  
>Back to the place where I belong,<br>And where your love has always been enough for me.  
>I'm not running from.<br>No, I think you got me all wrong.  
>I don't regret this life I chose for me.<br>But these places and these faces are getting old,  
>So I'm going home.<br>Well I'm going home.

The miles are getting longer, it seems,  
>The closer I get to you.<br>I've not always been the best man or friend for you.  
>But your love remains true.<br>And I don't know why.  
>You always seem to give me another try.<p>

So I'm going home,  
>Back to the place where I belong,<br>And where your love has always been enough for me.  
>I'm not running from.<br>No, I think you got me all wrong.  
>I don't regret this life I chose for me.<br>But these places and these faces are getting old,

Be careful what you wish for,  
>'Cause you just might get it all.<br>You just might get it all,  
>And then some you don't want.<br>Be careful what you wish for,  
>'Cause you just might get it all.<br>You just might get it all, yeah.

Oh, well I'm going home,  
>Back to the place where I belong,<br>And where your love has always been enough for me.  
>I'm not running from.<br>No, I think you got me all wrong.  
>I don't regret this life I chose for me.<br>But these places and these faces are getting old.  
>I said these places and these faces are getting old,<br>So I'm going home.  
>I'm going home<p>

"Thank you! Thank you! This next song goes out to someone I hurt pretty badly a few days ago. So here it goes."

_You, you got me  
>thinking it'll be alright.<br>You, you told me,  
>"Come and take a look inside."<br>You believed me,  
>In every single lie.<br>But I, I failed you this time._

And it feels like tonight.  
>I can't believe I'm broken inside.<br>Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,  
>But try to make it up to you?<br>And it feels like tonight,  
>Tonight.<p>

I was waiting  
>For the day you'd come around.<br>I was chasing,  
>And nothing was all I found.<br>From the moment you came into my life,  
>You showed me what's right.<p>

And it feels like tonight.  
>I can't believe I'm broken inside.<br>Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,  
>But try to make it up to you?<br>And it feels like tonight.

I never felt like this before.  
>Just when I leave, I'm back for more.<br>Nothing else here seems to matter.  
>In these ever-changing days,<br>You're the one thing that remains.  
>I could stay like this forever.<p>

And it feels like tonight.  
>I can't believe I'm broken inside.<br>Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,  
>But try to make it up to you?<br>And it feels like tonight.  
>Tonight.<br>Tonight.  
>'Cause there's nothing that I wanna do,<br>But try to make it up to you.  
>And it feels like tonight.<br>Tonight

"Thank you! If it wasn't for you guys we wouldn't be here right now. So thank you." Yami started to walk off the stage but the crowd started chatting 'September, September'

"You…you guys want me to sing Atem's song?"

"YES!"

Yami looked over at his friends, as if saying 'should I?' They all nodded and smiled

"I guess I'll sing it then!"

_How the time passed away? All the trouble that we gave  
>And all those days we spent out by the lake<br>Has it all gone to waste? All the promises we made  
>One by one they vanish just the same<em>

Of all the things I still remember  
>Summer's never looked the same<br>The years go by and time just seems to fly  
>But the memories remain<p>

In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain  
>Nothing to lose but everything to gain<br>Reflecting now on how things could've been  
>It was worth it in the end<p>

Now it all seems so clear, there's nothing left to fear  
>So we made our way by finding what was real<br>Now the days are so long that summer's moving on  
>We reach for something that's already gone<p>

Half way through the song another voice joined Yami's. He turned around to see Atemuwalking out onto the stage with him. Atem just smiled and walked up to him. Collective gasps could be heard from the crowd as Yami performed with his 'dead' brother.

Of all the things I still remember  
>Summer's never looked the same<br>The years go by and time just seems to fly  
>But the memories remain<p>

In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain  
>Nothing to lose but everything to gain<br>Reflecting now on how things could've been  
>It was worth it in the end<p>

We knew we had to leave this town  
>But we never knew when and we never knew how<br>We would end up here the way we are  
>Yeah we knew we had to leave this town<br>But we never knew when and we never knew how

Of all the things I still remember  
>Summer's never looked the same<br>The years go by and time just seems to fly  
>But the memories remain<p>

In the middle of September we'd still play out in the rain  
>Nothing to lose but everything to gain<br>Reflecting now on how things could've been  
>It was worth it in the end<p>

Atem wrapped his arms around his brother when the song ended. "I'm sorry I lied to you Yami! I really am" He said.

Yami shook his head and tightened his grip around his older brother. "It's okay Atemu!"

Atem pulled away from his brother and turned to the crowd who was cheering and swinging their arms over their heads. "Okay guys, as you can see I'm not dead! My dad tricked me into faking my death so he could get more money! But his plan has been foiled! Okay I'm going to sing you guys a song but I need to go explain to my friends what happened" Atem said into his microphone before he ran off the stage with Yami, Bakura, and Marik trailing after him.

"Atem!"

"What the hell dude!"

"I am extremely pissed at you!"

Atemu put his hands in front of him to calm his friends down, but was immediately pulled into ten different hugs.

"Guys, the reason I faked my death was because I'm tired of being famous. Tired of being this worshiped dude when all I want is to be normal. But father told me the only way I could do that is to fake my death, but he only wanted me to do that so he could get the money he would if either I or Yami died. So that's why I came out of hiding because it wasn't right that he did that! I wanted to tell you but he told me I couldn't"

The group nodded in understanding and smiled at him. "We're glad your back dude"

"You could have told me"

Everyone turned around at the voice and saw Yugi standing there.

"Yugi, I wanted to honestly!" Atemu said pushing through his friends and standing in front of Yugi.

"Atem I thought I had lost you! I loved you, no I love you and you didn't tell me! I thought you were dead; my…my heart was ripped out of my chest. I thought it was my fault!"

Atem shook his head and pulled a crying Yugi into his arms, running a hand through his hair.

* * *

><p>After everyone calmed down Atem got hit with an idea for all of them to go out and sing a song together since it was their last tour. Everyone agreed so now that's what they were doing.<p>

'_Atemu singing_

_Yami and Yugi singing _

_**All of them singing'**_

_I can count a million times  
>People asking me how I<br>Can praise You with all that I've gone through  
>The question just amazes me<br>Can circumstances possibly  
>Change who I forever am in You<em>  
><em>Maybe since my life was changed<em>  
><em>Long before these rainy days<br>It's never really ever crossed my mind  
>To turn my back on you, oh Lord<br>My only shelter from the storm  
>But instead I draw closer through these times<br>So I pray_

_Bring me joy, bring me peace  
>Bring the chance to be free<br>Bring me anything that brings You glory  
>And I know there'll be days<br>When this life brings me pain  
>But if that's what it takes to praise You<br>Jesus, bring the rain_

_I am Yours regardless of  
>The dark clouds that may loom above<br>Because You are much greater than my pain  
>You who made a way for me<br>By suffering Your destiny  
>So tell me what's a little rain<br>So I pray_

_**Bring me joy, bring me peace  
>Bring the chance to be free<br>Bring me anything that brings You glory  
>And I know there'll be days<br>When this life brings me pain  
>But if that's what it takes to praise You<br>Jesus, bring the rain**_

_Holy, holy, holy  
>Is the Lord God Almighty<em>

_I forever sing_

_Holy, Holy, Holy_

_His lord god almighty_

_**Holy, Holy, Holy, Holy**_

_**His Lord God almighty**_

_You are holy, you are holy_

_**His lord god almighty**_

_Holy, Holy, Holy_

_His lord God almighty_

They linked arms and bowed together. The crowd screamed and chanted 'Atemu! Atemu!'

'_Yep, this is where they belong! Together, forever together!' _Atemu thought. He put his arms across Yugi and Yami's shoulders.

'_Forever together'_

* * *

><p>Okay I really hope you liked it!<p>

I only picked that song because of the feeling I get when I listen to it, and because of the harmony in it. Its: Bring the rain by Mercy Me!

Reviews are appreciated and loved!


	12. Epilogue

_**Epilogue!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Three years later<strong>

Yugi rolled over to see Atem's peaceful sleeping face. Smiling he ran a finger over his cheek. "I hope you know how much I love you Ate'"

"I do aibou."

Yugi jumped when he head Atem's voice. "Why didn't you tell me you were awake?"

Atem smiled, opening his eyes. "Because I thought you knew." He wrapped his arms around Yugi, pulling him closer to him. "You do realize it's ten in the morning and Lilianna hasn't cried once?"

Yugi nodded. "Don't jinx it!"

A cry sounded through the house and Yugi shook his head. "Too late."

Atem smiled as they both got up out of the bed and walked down the hall toward their daughter's room.

* * *

><p>A bark, a crash, and a very loud curse.<p>

"Mokuba get that damn dog under control!" Seto yelled, bouncing his crying son on his hip. He will never know why he agreed to let Mokuba get that thing. It scares John and is so damn loud and messy.

"Oh calm down nii-sma you're so on edge lately." Mokuba said with a smile leading his golden retriever into his bedroom.

Seto shook his head. "Why did you have to get a golden retriever Mokuba? It reminds me so much of Joey."

Mokuba laughed, and laughed harder.

"Joey's right behind me isn't he?"

"Right you are my beloved."

Seto turned around and smiled. "Hi Joey, how was your visit at your sister's? Has Duke been good? What about the baby has she had it yet?" He asked with a nervous laugh.

Joey shrugged, taking his blonde-haired, blue-eyed son from Seto. "Fine, Good, and no."

"Are you mad at me?" Seto asked pulling Joey into his arms.

"If I hadn't missed you so much I would be, but no." He said pulling Seto down into a kiss.

* * *

><p>Yami let out a sigh as he flopped down on the park bench. His life has been so lonely as of late. With Yugi and Atem having their daughter. Tea and Tristan in Hawaii on their honey moon. Serenity and Duke getting ready for their son and Joey being busy getting his new album out. No one has time for him anymore.<p>

His mother and father barely had contact with their sons anymore. They had moved somewhere right after their tour ended and only called once every few months. They didn't care. At the thought of this he felt tears come to his eyes.

He looked down at his glove clad hands and let a tears run down his face. Maybe they wouldn't miss him if he was gone. Nope, they probably wouldn't.

At that moment something came flying through the air and hit his straight in the forehead. He let out a cure and put a hand o his head. "Ow!"

"Oh damn, sorry man my little sister had a tendency to umm…over throw."

Yami looked up to see and man standing there, a very handsome man actually. His black hair stuck out of the sides with streaks of blonde running through it, and his slanted deep blue eyes made his look mysterious.

He shook his head. "No it's okay I don't blame her." Yami said as he stood up.

The man held out a hand. "I'm Yusei Fudo. Nice to meet ya."

Yami took the hand. "Yami Sennen, nice to meet you too."

Yusei smiled, "well since it's my fault you got hit, mind coming to get coffee with me?"

Yami smiled. "I would love that." Maybe his life would brighten up.

* * *

><p>Yay! So beautiful.<p> 


End file.
